


A Little Adventure Never Hurt Nobody

by oneawkwardsilence (microphoneMessiah)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/pseuds/oneawkwardsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh try some things in a Taco Bell parking lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Adventure Never Hurt Nobody

There was something special about coming home after months of touring. Months of plane hopping, suitcase lugging, (stage climbing because trees are for kids) and generally being a tourist as a full time career. So, the first thing anyone would want to do after not seeing their hometown for so long, would be to explore. Exploration, of course, always leads to further creativity, after all.

What Tyler isn’t so sure of now, is how exploration lead to Taco Bell and Taco Bell lead to him with his ankles down in a deserted parking lot somewhere past ass o’ clock in the morning.

"Ass o’ clock in the morning." Josh echoes with a snort, indicating that he must have said that last bit aloud. His hand palms roughly against the front of Tyler’s tenting boxers.

The friction makes his legs shake and he spreads his knees apart further, trying to give his friend more room to work. He’s horny and at least a little confused at the startling turn of events, can’t even remember how this might have come up in a conversation once about cartoons, but well.

Tyler isn’t one to question the freebies life throws at you. Sure, this might be something to talk about later. Even if it is just a casual mention of, ‘hey, remember that time you got me off in a parking lot? what was that all about?’ He figures this really isn’t the time. In an continuously changing and hard fought world where so often everything goes terribly wrong, it seems like a surprise handjob is probably the least of his worries.

Josh apparently thought so too, since he now  _finally_  has his hand in Tyler’s pants, fingers curled loosely around the length of his dick. He gets a slow motion going, biting his bottom lip as he focuses his attention on setting a rhythm. It’s really slow going for awhile, teasing in all the worst ways with his grip too loose and his hand still painfully dry.

"I haven’t exactly done this before," Josh mumbles. "With a guy, I mean." There’s something akin to embarrassment on his face as if he’d thought that that little detail would really matter to Tyler.

Which, okay, it kind of does.

But only because he hasn’t done this with a guy either and now he’s trying really hard not to make this into a  _thing_. Because he’s about to definitely crossover from Turk-and-J.D-best-friend-gay to, like, Pete-and-Patrick-and-probably-all-of-their-label-best-friend-gay and that is a pretty big step.

But, yeah. It’s cool. It’s totally cool. (Maybe he can ask for advice on this later, now that he’s actually considering the sheer number of bandmates that more likely than not just-so-happen to be fucking within past and present Fueled By Ramen history; he’s really got a lot of options).

Though, if the sound he made when Josh, in a move that definitely shouldn’t have been as hot to watch as it was, pulled his hand out and licked it before shoving it back in was any indication: he’ll probably be just fine with this whole thing. Actually, he considers (as best he can since, you know, handjob) he might be more than fine.

Josh has picked up speed, hand jerking erratically back and forth as he tries to get him off. It lacks any real skill (he purposefully ignores this thought) but he’s been hard since Josh had first stood behind him and kissed his neck. It wasn’t more than a slight brush, chapped lips from the cold of the encroaching fall and the quiet question of, “How much time do you think we have before the food gets cold?”

Thinking about it now makes him laugh because of course that was the top concern. Not anything like getting a call from their friends asking what the hell happened to their food mid-fuck or perhaps getting arrested by some cop who just happened to be finishing his shift. A cop with one of those flashlights that blind whoever is in front of them and would pretty easily illuminate the way Josh’s hand, now slightly damp with pre-come were working his very nerves over. But no, the real question was whether or not their Doritos Locos would still be decently warm by the time they made the half hour drive back to his Mom’s place.

You couldn’t say that he didn’t have priorities. (Admittedly shitty ones, but priorities still.)

Tyler chuckled, all the while feeling a familiar tightening deep in his stomach. It didn’t take long, just one, two and three strokes sets him off, causing him to choke out the last of his laugh into a quiet, high-pitched whine. He rocked his hips up, riding out his orgasm as the come in his boxers began to stick to him. Foresight would have told him that maybe he should have pushed his boxers down to, but foresight probably would have also told him this was a bad idea (which it definitely wasn’t,  _wow_ ) so he figures gross boxers for a short drive is a fair trade-off.

Though, Josh wasn’t much better. He rocked into his own palm a few times, not even bothering with trying to undo his pants before his head fell forward and a shudder raked through his body.

It takes a moment for them both to regain their breath before Josh is looking at Tyler with a smile. It’s hesitant, but wide and he braces himself against Tyler to kiss him once, properly, on the lips.

Tyler pulls back after a moment, glancing around the car. The windows have fogged up from the combination of hot food and warm breath, but other than that, there’s nothing to really give them away. Coast is clear.

"So," he starts, pulling his pants up and buttoning them. "Did you want to marathon Harry Potter first or Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"That’s like making me pick a favorite child."

"Life is full of tough choices," Tyler recites, turning the key in the ignition. The car sputters to life around him, lights flashing on and the radio kicking in with the minor static that hangs around his favorite station.

Josh considers this for a moment as Fat Lip begins to filter in through the stereo. “Pirates of the Caribbean?”

"Yeah?"

He nods. The car pulls out of the lot and on to the empty road in front of them, streetlights illuminating their faces in the dark of the early morning. Sunrise is hours away as is sleep, but there’s a peaceful calm settling in to the air. It’s wide and open, but most of all promising. “Who doesn’t love a little adventure?”

**Author's Note:**

> No one writes for this ship, dude. I wanted to change that.


End file.
